This application seeks partial funding for the Gordon research Conference (GRC) and the Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Cardiac Regulatory Mechanisms to be held at Colby Sawyer College (Colby-Sawyer, NH) on June 7-13, 2014. For over 25 years this conference has prided itself on bringing together new investigators and established leaders to present their latest unpublished findings and engage in meaningful scientific and social interactions. The informal nature of the GRC is unique in fostering discussions that span disciplines and geography and enables new personal and scientific connections to develop. Participants are chosen from amongst the most promising and productive scientists, at all stages in their careers and from diverse disciplines. The common interest is the topic of regulation of the normal and diseased heart with a focus on specific regulatory mechanisms that can be translated to novel therapies. We have a good mix of fundamental science related to regulation of normal cardiac electrical and mechanical properties, cardiac myocyte cell signaling, and abnormalities in these processes that contribute to cardiac dysfunction. The increased use of genetically modified animals and the development of defined cardiovascular phenotypes has made the cardiovascular system tractable and thus of broad and expanding interest to the cell signaling field. This year's conference has a particular focus on signaling pathways and includes several new areas of intense research interest including application of iPS cells to model human myocardial disease, mitochondrial Ca2+ regulation, redox regulation, subcellular compartments and their real time imaging. Other sessions focus on arrhythmias, Ca2+ signaling in myocytes, and emerging techniques to advance our field of study. Discussion leaders promote lively discussions and critical questioning. A key objective of this conference is to foster an inclusive, intensive, lively and interactive atmosphere that highlights controversies and enlightens participants by providing a deeper understanding of resolved issues. The inclusiveness of this conference in 2012 was enhanced by the GRS, a mechanism for highlighting work by graduate students and post-doctoral trainees. The GRS was well-received and will be held immediately prior to the GRC at Colby-Sawyer College. This is an exciting time in cardiovascular science because of the use of transgenic and knockout mouse models, genetic information and new technologies, including iPS cells that allow us to explore the cellular and molecular basis of normal cardiac function. We are beginning to translate these new findings into a better understanding of disease mechanisms, diagnosis, prevention and treatment. We expect that the proposed presentations will be both exciting and timely, and to include late breaking science and young investigators in the oral session by recruiting speakers from poster contributions and recent publications. This is a conference that those who have regularly attended look forward to, and that new attendees and young scientists recognize as an invaluable learning and career experience.